So-called friction mounting methods, in which a glass is pressed into an annular recess of a bezel, are known for mounting glasses on watch bezels. Such a fastening method described in document EP 1291739, for example, requires the use of a joining strip to absorb the radial compression forces of the glass in the opening of the bezel. Document EP 1033633 describes another method of fastening a glass by pressing it in using an annular joining strip that is optimised to ensure the seal of the watch case.
Another fastening method is proposed in document EP 0111449, which describes a fastening method with a glass with lugs, i.e. that has fastening pins perpendicular to the plane of the glass and are inserted into internal screw threads during assembly. However, fastening is not achieved by pressing in, but by thermo-adhesion, which makes the process more complex and more costly to perform.
Other fastening methods are also known, in particular for bezels and glasses made of plastic that use adhesion, ultrasonic welding or even clamping fastening elements by elastic deformation during mounting. However, adhesion requires a painstaking operation for mass production; ultrasonic welding requires substantial investment. Finally, machining complicated geometries for the parts to be clamped in place also requires complex production tools.